


Feel the Rain

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: illyriandragon said:21 Feyrhycien? 💖For lovely Rosi, from the cute shippy starters
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t intend for it to be this long, but I suck at ending things so it just kept going and now it’s 1900 words… Plus I haven’t written in a while and I’m bloody obsessed with feyrhycien as yall well know and ya girl couldn’t stop, anyways here it is, unedited as my oneshots usually are, I apologise for any errors

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”**

Lucien glanced at his boyfriend and girlfriend in the rearview mirror, an incredulous look on his face. He really shouldn’t have been surprised.

Rhys was a hopeless romantic. Kissing and dancing in the pouring rain was one of his favourite things to do. It likely didn’t faze him one bit that there was lightning cracking only a few miles away. And Feyre-

“Yes, Lucien dearest,” said Feyre, cutting into his thoughts. “Because I love thunderstorms. Plus the rain will be nice and cool. You know how it is.”

He really didn’t. But if he’d said so, Feyre would’ve tried– and failed– once more to teach him and Rhys the science behind thunderstorms.

She had told them a long time ago that she used to want to be a storm chaser/meteorologist and that’s why she’d learned so much about the weather. Rhys and Lucien had laughed it off until she started explaining how weather worked. From then on they never questioned her knowledge on the subject.

“Mmhm, and there’s no one even on this road, it’s not like we could get run over,” Rhys chimed in. Lucien didn’t feel like telling him otherwise so he sighed and pulled over to the side of the road.

Feyre practically leaped out of the car as soon as Lucien shifted the car into park. The smell of rain immediately flooding in. She walked out a few feet away from the car and tilted her head back, arms outstretched, letting the rain patter against her fair skin.

Rhys sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She jumped in surprise and then Lucien heard her light, lovely laugh over the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. For a moment they swayed, speaking softly to one another words that Lucien couldn’t discern.

Lucien felt himself smiling as Rhys spun Feyre out and back into his arms again, her laughter unending. Rhys leaned down to kiss her gently. He pulled away and whispered something in her ear as thunder rumbled through the area.

And, Mother above, Lucien was so in love with them that when Feyre opened the car door next to him, he got out without her even saying anything. She broke into a grin and tugged his hand, pulling him out into the street.

Lucien was soaked in seconds, but he didn’t care as Feyre took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was like many of their kisses; soft, slow, and sweet. She was smiling against his lips, her hands warm compared to the rain which was indeed cool.

When she pulled away, she was still smiling, her hair plastered to her face and neck. She pushed back that hair before laying down in the middle of the road, her hands resting on her stomach, her eyes falling closed. Lightning flashed, making it look like Feyre was a corpse that Rhys and Lucien were standing over.

“What are you doing, love?” Lucien asked over the sound of the rumbling thunder, rain sliding into his eyes.

“I’m feeling the rain, of course.”

Both Rhys and Lucien chuckled.

“Feyre, darling, you’re going to catch a cold,” said Rhys, even as he sat down next to her, beckoning Lucien over before laying down.

“Don’t care.”

Lucien laid down on the other side of her and closed his eyes. He was perfectly content to continue feeling the rain for as long as Feyre wanted, but after a minute or so she shivered next to him.

“Feyre-” He started, but she cut him off.

“Nope, I am not cold, I swear.”

“Darling, you’re shivering.”

“Rhys, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her teeth began to chatter and Lucien opened his mouth to speak, but then a car was honking and the three of them scrambled out of the street and onto the sidewalk, the car door still open.

The driver flipped them off as he passed, and no one spoke until the lights of his car were a good distance away. And then they all burst out laughing. Thunder rumbled as if the gods were laughing along with them.

Eventually they climbed back into the car sopping wet. They hadn’t tried to ring out their clothes because it would’ve only proved fruitless.

Lucien glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Feyre cuddling into Rhys. She was cold, but didn’t want to admit it. He smiled despite the fact that his shirt felt like it weighed 10 kilos and he was trying to drive them home.

He pulled into the garage of their townhouse 15 minutes later. The dryness of the room felt like a breath of fresh air as he stepped out of the car. Feyre followed after him, already stripping off her t-shirt in a way that held no sexual intent, though Lucien’s eyes still snagged on her chest.

“Yes, Lucien dear, I know my tits look fucking fantastic,” Feyre said as she turned left into the laundry room upon entering the house. “But can you please take off your clothes so I can put them in the wash?” Feyre rolled her eyes at the way Lucien’s eyebrows rose mid-sentence.

“Do what the lady asks,” said Rhys, nudging Lucien with his elbow, already shirtless. Feyre pursed her lips, but took Rhys’s shirt from him tossing it into the washing machine along with her own.

Rhys and Lucien continued to strip down to their boxers as Feyre grabbed a detergent pod from the shelf above her head. They handed their things to her before Rhys leaned against the doorframe and Lucien took up his hand, fiddling with Rhys’s fingers.

Once she’d put all of their clothes, minus their undergarments, into the wash, Feyre started the load and pushed past her boyfriends into the hall. They didn’t follow her as she went upstairs to their bedroom. Instead, they grabbed dry boxers from the dryer and changed into them before heading into the kitchen.

Lucien wrung his hair out over the sink while Rhys grabbed hot cocoa mix and popcorn packages from one of the cabinets. Lucien turned and saw Rhys taking one of the popcorn things out of the plastic sleeve.

“Rhys, let me do the popcorn, you suck at listening for when it’s finished,” Lucien said, walking up to his boyfriend and taking the popcorn from his hands.

“See now, Lucien, we’ve had this conversation before,” Rhys said in protest. “You can just press the popcorn button and tada! You have popped popcorn.” Lucien shook his head held up the package so Rhys could see.

“No, Rhys, it literally says not to use the popcorn button.”

“Well then the people over at Orville don’t know anything about popcorn.” Lucien rolled his eyes and placed the popcorn in the microwave, setting the time for a minute and a half and turning back to his pouting boyfriend.

“Gather some blankets, will you, love?” asked Lucien, reaching up and running his hand through Rhys’s hair, making it stand up in odd directions.

“Yeah, alright,” Rhys said and turned to walk away but Lucien grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Rhys pulled away with a smile. “Mmm clever fox.” Lucien smirked at Rhys before the latter walked into the living room.

Lucien turned back and started the microwave, leaning against the counter and unwrapping another package as he waited.

“Movie night?” Feyre asked, strolling into the kitchen. She was wearing Rhys’s shirt and her hair was in a bun on top of her head. Lucien smiled at her.

“Movie night.” The popping of the corn slowed almost to a stop, and Lucien opened the microwave and took out the bag.

“I’ll start the hot cocoa,” Feyre said, grabbing a pot out of the lower cabinet. Lucien pulled the opposite sides of the popcorn bag to open it and let out the steam. “I assume Rhys tried to pop the popcorn using the popcorn button, which is why he’s been assigned to another task.”

Lucien snorted as Feyre went to the fridge to take out the milk.

“Yes, and he got offended as usual.” Feyre smiled and poured milk into the pot she’d taken out before turning on the stove and turning to Lucien who had put another bag of popcorn into the microwave. They could not handle sharing one, there just wasn’t enough to go around.

Feyre moved to stand next to Lucien and rested her damp head on his bare shoulder.

“Thank you for stopping,” she said softly, but still loud enough that he could hear her over the popping corn. Lucien kissed her hair.

“Of course, I love hearing you laugh and seeing you smile so it was only logical that we stop if it made you happy.” Feyre sighed contently before the popping slowed and Lucien turned to take out the popcorn. The milk had begun to bubble, so Feyre went and scooped some hot cocoa mix into the pot and stirred it.

“What movie should we watch?” Rhys called from the living room, probably sitting atop a pile of blankets. Feyre glanced over at Lucien who shrugged.

“Something good, but not a romcom,” Feyre replied. “Anything but a romcom.” Lucien chuckled and nodded at her. They heard Rhys huff in exasperation and snickered.

Feyre lowered the heat on the hot cocoa and grabbed some mugs before ladling some cocoa into them. Lucien grabbed a bowl and poured the two bags of popcorn into it.

“Do we have marshmallows?” Feyre asked, turning to Lucien.

“No,” Lucien said at the same time Rhys said, “Yes.” Feyre’s eyebrows rose and Lucien turned confused towards the living room.

“What? Where?” asked Lucien.

“Entryway closet, top shelf. I hid them as my own secret stash.”

Lucien shook his head and went to the front of the house to retrieve the marshmallows. He returned a moment later with a ginormous bag full of them. Well, not completely full, some of them had been eaten.

Feyre plopped a small handful into each of the mugs after Lucien had handed her the bag. He’d gone to the living room with the bowl of popcorn, giving Rhys strict instructions to not eat any until him and Feyre got there, and returned to take two of the mugs, one for her and one for Rhys.

A few minutes later, they were all snuggled on the couch under the blankets that Rhys had indeed been sitting on when Feyre and Lucien had walked in. Rhys had chosen to watch the Lion King for whatever reason. He claimed he was in a Disney kinda mood.

They passed the popcorn back and forth for a while, sipping their hot cocoa, and exchanging soft kisses. But soon Feyre had fallen asleep on Lucien and Rhys on Feyre. They had gotten farther than Lucien’s thought they would. They’d fallen asleep murmuring Hakuna Matata.

Lucien sighed and looked down at his lovers as the movie ended, Elton John’s version of [Can You Feel the Love Tonight?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKjgWWjkNbhU&t=MDhmN2MxYTVjNDU3ZThhMTZhNTg5YmY2OGQ3NTYyYjNhNjdiNzU0OSxKZHhUalhFQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFc5gwWJvSlyEAmqWUDK0TQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Frhysands-highlady.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172242050357%2Ffeel-the-rain-feyrhycien&m=1) playing over the credits. Rhys and Feyre’s hair was still damp from their time in the rain as Lucien brushed his hand over their heads. Feyre stirred slightly, her hand searching for his. She clasped it when she found it, but Rhys stayed still as he usually did.

“Goodnight, my loves.”


End file.
